Won't You Love Me Creeper?
by Krakensushi
Summary: Oserotto is a human girl that is part ocelot. Where will her adventure lead her when she finds a creeper irresistibly cute? Creeper/OC Slash


**Chapter 1-Meow!**

"Wow! This servers really busy with people!" Said Oserotto behind a tree. Shehad one unique thing about her. She was part ocelot. But she was still a player to the minecraft world. Her tail

and ears began to twitch as she watched the players scramble. It was almost nightfall. And everyplayer knew that monsters would come out at night. Oserotto began making her home.

It was a bland square home with two beds and two windows.  
"Phew, I'm finally done!" Oserotto said happily, sense she never made a home before. Usually she had someone else to stay with. She remembered how her friends used to catch delicious

fish for her. Day dreaming in the thought she forgot to close her door.

"Sssss..."  
"Wah!" Oserotto turned around to see a creeper. This was bad. If shes not careful shewouldn't see tommorrow.  
The creeper noticed Oserotto's cat ears.  
"Wah!" The Creeper yelped back. She had a look of fear on her face.  
Oserotto noticed her face.  
"Whoa, I had no idea creepers where so cute!" Oserotto said.  
The creeper ignored her. "Please, Don't kill me! It's not like creepers explode because we want to!" Creeper said trembling and crying.  
"Ah! That's right creepers have a fear of Ocelots!" Oserotto said. She touched thecreepers face and wiped her tears. " I promise I won't hurt you." Oserotto said with a friendly

smile. The creeper was still shaking. Oserotto paused. Then bent down and kissed her.  
"Wha?" Creeper said. "But aren't you a girl? I-I mean..."  
Oserotto flicked her nose.  
"So? You're cute"  
Creeper blushed. "So you won't kill me?"  
"Of course not!"  
The creeper smiled.

**Chapter 2- What do you mean you're living here?**

The creeper giggled.  
"Well you know creepers tend to have a bit of a stalker attiude, and you have two beds so I'll crash here for the night"  
"Wait isn't that sudden? I mean don't you have a house?"  
" Creepers don't have homes. Why do you think we come into random houses? We hope its abandoned. Some of us get so scared when a human comes in and we lose it... Do you not  
want me here?" The creeper gave a pitiful look.  
"It's not like I don't want her here" Oserotto thought to herself.  
"Fine but you have to call me Oserotto from now on"  
"Okie dokie" Creeper said with a cute smile.

**Chapter 3- Of course it's just me!**

"It's morning already." Osertto looked over at Creeper.  
"Chuuu~" Creeper snored.  
"Argh! That's so cute I'm going to die" Osertto thought covering her mouth from  
excitement.  
"Knock Knock" Someone was at her door. Osertto opened it to see another player.  
"Hellooo can I see inside?" the player said trying to get by Osertto. Osertto blocked him.  
"Shit! I forgot about other players. What if they see Creeper?" Osertto thought.  
"I'm not done yet, Hey how about you look at the castle over there" Osertto pointed at  
her neighbors castle. The player was easily amazed by it. Then Osertto ran quickly to  
mine iron then back to make a door and lever. Replaced her wooden door with the iron  
door.  
"There, now no one can get in" Osertto said.  
"Yawn...what are you doing Osertto?"  
Osertto grabbed creeper. "Everytime I leave the house stay here and shut the door with  
the lever okay!?" Osertto yelled and said quickly shaking Creeper.  
"O-okay" Creeper said getting dizzy.

**Chapter 3.5- Aren't you a cat?**

"You're part ocelot right? So what you do besides normal humans?" Creeper  
said.  
"Well... I can meow, I have adorable ears and tail, and I have a deep love for milk and fish!"  
"That's kinda lame."  
"It can also keep creepers away" Osertto said and gave a frightful hiss.  
"WAAAHHHH"  
Creeper didn't talk to Osertto for a week.

**Chapter 4- What's Cooking?**

"Hey Osertto why do you play with that stone block with fire in it?"  
"You mean a furnace? It's used for cooking"  
"What's cooking?"  
"You mean you've never heard of cooking before?"  
"Nope"  
"What do you eat?"  
"...Gunpowder?" Creeper said tilting her head sideways in confusion.  
"That's not food! Here, I'll cook fish for you"Osertto said and gave creeper some  
ate it and got a heavenly look.  
"Human's can make something this delicious?"  
"Well...yeah"

**Chapter 5- Won't you take care of me?**

"What's wrong Osertto? Get out of bed already"  
"I can't, when I was out mining yesterday a stupid witch poisoned me" Osertto said with a dry sluggish voice."Could you please hand me a health poition from that chest?"  
Creeper got the drink and gave it to her.  
"Theres no more food in the chest and I should do something to repay Osertto" Creeper thought to herself. Osertto feel asleep. Creeper grabbed an extra lever from the chest  
and put it outside of the house. Creeper hide behind trees and began to look for food. She spotted a mooshroom. The cow let her milk it. "Thank you Mushie Cow" Creeper said. Then  
Creeper began looking for fish. She stared at a pond.  
"Uuuu...Waters scary" Creeper whispered to herself."What should I do?" Then she noticed a player fishing.  
"Aha" The creeper snuck up on him and whipsered "Sssss"  
"Waahh" The player screamed and ran away dropping fish.  
"Hahaha. It works every time." Creeper said and returned home. "Here Osertto! I got dinner for tonight!"  
Osertto was feeling better. "Ah you didn't have to Creeper" Osertto said. " You Could have gotten hurt!"  
"Teehee It's okay 'cause I needed to repay you. Chuu~" Creeper said and kiss Osertto on the cheek.  
"She kissed ME" Osertto thought to herself happily.

**Chapter 6- Firework Festival**

"Huh? A written book?" Osertto said picking up a book outside of her home.  
"It says it a newletter" Creeper said reading over her shoulder.  
" I knew this server was cool!"  
"What does it say?"  
" Firework's tonight at 7:00 PM"  
" What's a firework?"  
" It says its something thats just been invented that explodes in the sky...I didn't think we had something like that"  
" We need to go see them! "  
" No way! I need to keep you safe!"  
" Pretty please? I'll do whatever you want"  
"W-whatever I want?...fine but only if you stay back from other players" Osertto said in a lovey dovey, then serious way.  
It turned nightfall and the two went out. They were at a distance away but close enough to watch. Another player bumped into them.  
"Ahh...ahhh" Osertto moaned in nervousness.  
"Whoa thats a great creeper skin! " The player said.  
"Eh? Skin?" Osertto said and realized that she could lie. " Oh yeah skin. Yup it is a pretty good one huh?" The player agreed again and went off to get closer to the fireworks. The fireworks went off and the two were amazed by the beautiful explosion of colors. There was even a creeper shape.  
"Wahh, this cool. Usually it's just me being amazed by new things but this time we're both experiencing it." Creeper said.  
"Heh. Yeah" Osertto said. It was the only thing she could say. The momment was just so perfect without words.

**Chapter 7- Crazy Ocelot Lady**

Osertto was off gaining wood for a fire. When she reached the jungle biome.  
"Meow" Said a voice. Osertto turned around to an adorable kitty.  
"Waaah. Aren't you the most adorable thing" Osertto said making a bunch of noise. Usually ocelots would run away if humans made too much nose but it was calm due to Osertto's part ocelot genes. She gave the cat food and tamed it. Then another kitty. Then another. Then she had more then 40 cats. Forgetting about Creeper she began to collect more wood to expand her house. Then returned home.  
"Welcome hom-ahhh" Creeper said."Cats?" Creeper said again but with fright.  
"Yup. What's wrong I'm part cat so it's okay right?" Osertto said.  
" That's different! You're mostly human!"  
" But they're so cute" Osertto said picking one up and holding it.  
" Sniff. You hate me now don't you" Creeper said being pitiful.  
" Sigh. Fiiine." Osertto went outside to make a fence and put the cats inside. Then put up a sign that said " Free cats"

**Chapter 8- You said whatever?**

Osertto finally decided what she wanted Creeper to do. So she went off to collect wool and dye. And stayed up at her crafting bench all night.  
"It's done!" Osertto yelled from accomplishment.  
"What's done?" Creeper said in curiousity.  
"Remember when you said you'll do whatever I want at the firework festival? Well I made tons of cosplay and outfits! The maids dress and nurse outfit are even green to match."  
" Human's are weird..." Creeper said. But Osertto ignored her, then grabbed her to put on all her outfits.  
" Wait, Osertto not so tight!" Creeper said and without realizing it the backside of the house blew off.  
" Ahh...ahh" Osertto said from shock.  
"S-sorry Osertto" Creeper apologized.  
" I guess it's expected from a creeper" Osertto said glumly. Then stayed up another night to fix the house before anyone noticed that only half a house is there. For the next couple of days Osertto rested. Creeper tried to cook but all the recipes seemed to end with gunpowder on top.

**Chapter 9- Christmas**

"Osertto! Osertto!" Creeper yelled.  
"What!? What!?" Osertto asked.  
"Why are the chests differents colors?"  
" Oh, I thought you were in trouble or something. They just changed because its christmas."  
"Christmas?"  
"Haven't you celebrated it before?"  
"Oh this must be another one of your human things!"  
"Well you got that right." Osertto said and thought to herself. "Creepers never celebrated christmas? So this would be her first time." Osertto watched Creeper play with the ribbon on the chest. " I better make sure this is the best Christmas ever" For the rest of the day Osertto went off to find a perfect gift for Creeper. But found came home late.  
"Welcome back Osertto!" Creeper said happily.  
" Thanks" Osertto said.  
" Other humans are putting glowstone on a tree to celebrate this holiday. Can we do it too?"  
"Sure" Osertto said. Both of them had a fun time putting the stone up.  
"Hey Osertto. I'm not really sure what you're really supposed to celebrate on holidays like these but I feel happy. For everything. Having a friend. Living with you. Getting to spend this Christmas with you, made it the best day I ever had."  
"Creeper..."  
The two paused. Looked at each other and giggled.

**Chapter 10- Diamond**

" I found it! I finally found it!" Osertto said.  
"Yay! Congradulations!"Creeper said happily. " Found what?"  
" The best thing in the world. A diamond " Osertto said and grabbed Creeper. "Don't you know what this means!? I can become the best miner! Hell, I could become the best warrior!" Osertto ran off and built her diamond pickaxe.  
"You became the best miner so now what?" Creeper asked.  
" Get more diamond!"  
"... I really wonder about humans sometimes..."

**Chapter 11- Creeper the Magicial Girl!**

"Ha! Dynamite kiss!" Creepr said and gave off an explosion."You can never defeat one of the Magicial Mob Girls! You meanie-pants enderdragon! Pow pow pow!"The enderdragon roared with anger. It blew amethyst flames. It barely missed Creeper. The embers even gave off the amethyst glow. "Stalker ribbon bind!" Creeper said while a giant ribbon wrapped the dragon into defeat."Now you're dead"  
"Umm...Osertto...Do I have to keep roleplaying?" Creeper asked.  
"Keep going" Osertto said blushing and drooling. Creeper sighed.

**Chapter 12-Contest Time!**  
Osertto heard her neighbors talking about a castle building contest.  
" I'll win this for sure!" Osertto said. Before she knew it she built the whole thing.  
"Wow, it's so big" A player said.  
" It even has rugs and paintings" Another player said.  
" To think she lived in a cheap old house" Soon a crowd gathered. " She must be a hermit, no ones visited her house. Maybe theres a secret"  
" What? N-no theres no secret" Osertto said and got the other people where more interested in the castle then her old dump.  
" I didn't really think I would win" Osertto thought. " Shit what do I do now? If they find Creeper I don't know what I'd do"

**Chapter 12.5- Friends**

Osertto became very popular with her castle. She gained a couple new friends. Christina an average girl and Steve. (If you don't know Steve then you probably don't know Minecraft!) However she's been forgetting someone...

**Chapter 13- Won't You Let Me Join?**

Creeper looked out the window. "Osertto is hanging around with other humans a lot lately." Creeper thought. "I guess I'll have to leave. Osertto is much happier with her new friends. Beside's I'll only be a nusiance if I was ever found." Creeper began walking out when she bumped into someone. It was Christina. Creeper froze and felt her blood boil.  
"Christinaaa" Osertto said in the distance. Ran over to her and saw Creeper. Osertto felt her blood boil. Steve came behind the crowd as well.  
"Whoa! You have a creeper living with you? That's so cool!" Christina said.  
"N-no ignore me I was leaving for good anyway. I'm only becoming a nuisance." Creeper said and tried to quickly escape. Osertto grabbed Creeper's hand.  
"Idiot! Why would you be trying to leave?" Osertto said. "You know you would never be a nuisance to me! I care about you!"  
"It doesn't bother me that you're a creeper actually, I think it's cool" Christina said.  
"Yeah, I've even been talking to an Enderman lately" Steve said.  
"What!? An Enderman? Those can be really dangerous when provoked!" Christina said.  
"Not really. They're just shy." Steve replied. Creeper paused then smiled. All was good afterall.

**Chapter 14- Endermanity**

"Hey Ender" Steve said.  
"Yes?" Ender asked.  
"Staring contest!"  
The two and a moment of awkward silence as Ender gave her blank stare back.  
"This is too hard" Steve said giving up.  
"Wha?" Ender said confused.


End file.
